


Shocking discoveries

by SecretSorcerer



Series: Animal Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 12 year old, Doggy Style, First Time, Kink Discovery, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Daniel is home alone with his Manectric, Spike. It is Spike's birthday and Daniel wants to give him a present but he hasn't bought any.





	Shocking discoveries

Mom and dad had just left the house. They went to a dance performance of his little sister. Daniel was home alone and only his Manectric, Spike, was home too. Daniel was replaying some old video games but they were pretty boring. He was looking for something to amuse himself and looked at his Pokémon. Spike was laying on the floor before the couch. He appeared to be snoozing but Daniel knew that Spike was full of energy. If Daniel were to suggest something, then Spike would be up for it.

Daniel thought of what they could do. He wanted to do something fun for Spike, it was his birthday after all. Daniel hadn't gotten anything for Spike and he really wanted to. He thought about how to please Spike and then remembered something. A few weeks ago his teacher in school had given the talk about the Pidgeots and the Combees. Yesterday, when he and Dad had taken Spike for a walk, they had seen a male Houndoom mount a female Mightyena. Spark had appeared to be interested as well but Dad had held him back. Perhaps Daniel could pleasure Spark? It was worth a shot. 

The twelve year old boy went up to his room and motioned Spark to follow. He closed the curtains and the door. He undressed himself and got on hands and knees. Spark didn't take him up on it. _Perhaps I should incite him a bit first._ Daniel thought to himself. He lowered his head and sniffed Spark's butt. It smelled horrible. Nonetheless, Daniel gave a tantive lick and pushed his nose a bit into Spark's hole. This seemed to have effect, Spark turned an started sniffing Daniel's ass as well. The Pokémons junk was next to Daniel. The boy pressed close and inhaled. Spark's strong musk took over his mind and Daniel knew that he was meant to be his Pokémon's bitch.

Daniel let him go at it and he raised his ass as high as he could. This time, Spark took him up on his offer. The Pokémons front legs rested on the boy's thighs. Manectrics hind legs stood firmly on the floor. The Pokémons lower jaw dropped and his tongue came out. The first few humps were careful. Spark wanted to get his Lightning Rod inside of his bitch. The beast's dick prodded the kid's ass carefully, looking for an entrance. When the entrance was found, the mating was rather unceremonious. Spark jolted his hard member into the boy's soft ass. The Pokémon made a way for his pride by powering a way through. Daniel whined, cried and begged but the Manectric was focused on one goal, spending his seed into the kid. There were just slaps of flesh, pants and sobs filling the room. 

Eventually, Spark was deep enough inside Daniel and he switched to long strokes. Daniel began to enjoy himself and begged Spark to go deeper. This time, Spark listened. He pulled his cock back until only the tip was inside of Daniel and then pushed it back in. The thick dick slid deep into the boy. Spark stimulated Daniel's prostate and the boy loved it. A moan escaped his lips and the boy fully relaxed. This allowed Spark to go in deeper. The Discharge Pokémon rested deep inside his mate. Daniel was reduced to a moaning mess and kept begging for more. The stud complied happily and Daniel took all of the Pokémon inside of him. At the end, both trainer and Pokémon were panthing like animals. Their animal urges had takes over. Nothing else besides Spark's dick and Daniel's hole existed, nothing mattered beside their union, their pleasure. Waves of extasy filled them and drove them on to go faster, harder and deeper. 

Daniel's walls were pressed further apart when Spark's knot began to inflate. The Pokémon switched to quick humps. The Pokémon drilled into his mate below him. Spark's big bulbous balls slapped Daniel's ass and the boy loved it. He spurred the Dischargd Pokémon on. "Faster, boy, faster!" Spark fucked his trainer at top speed. His fur was static and jolts of elecricity crackled. The beast was nearing his climax. His knot was fully inflated. Precum leaked into the boy and prepared him for what was to cum. Then the Pokémon's climax came, Spark finished with hard strokes deep within his trainer. Thick, creamy spunk flowed into the boy's soft ass. Daniel's narrow, slick entrails were flooded with Spark's seed. The Pokémon's knot kept all of it inside Daniel. The Electric Pokémon's discharge was charged and the kid was shocked. Daniel's muscles convulsed which resulted in the boy fucking himself on Spark's rod. The Pokémon experienced a second climax. Daniel's prostate was stimulated as well and his balls' load was dumped on the floor.

Eventually, Spark dismounted Daniel after his knot deflated. Spark was spent and the Pokémon went to sleep. Daniel cleaned his room, so that, when his parents came home, there was no trace of his little experience with Spark. But lster that night, when all the lights were dark and everyone was asleep, Daniel slid out of bed. He had taken his clothes of and kneeled on the floor. Behind him, he heard footsteps on the floor and someone panting. His mate greeted him with a rim job... 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this first work of the series? Is there anything I could improve or do you like it this way? I appreciate all feedback!


End file.
